La lista
by Unsigned16
Summary: ¿Alguien dijo segunda parte?: -¿Te gusto? – -¿De qué hablas? - -¿Te parezco bonita? – -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? – -Sakura esto no…-Sólo responde –
1. La lista I

**La lista**

-_Na-Naruto-kun no puedo ver nada_ – observo el espectáculo que nuevamente estaba montando el dobe, en la entrada del instituto, poniendo una venda alrededor de los ojos de su tímida novia la cual intentaba detenerlo, mientras el rubio murmuraba "Mi precioso" al estilo de Gollum, del señor de los anillos._ (1)_

Rodó los ojos mientras seguía su camino, hacia su salón.

.

.

-_Tapate, mujer_ – Nuevamente una voz conocida interrumpió su misión: llegar a su casillero. Era Shikamaru quien trataba de cubrir a su novia con una chaqueta que le quedaría más como una tienda de campaña.

-_¿Que te está pasando, vago? _– Cuestionó la rubia, quien se resistía a aceptarla, y cada vez que el chico de coleta intentaba acercarse, lo empujaba.

Jaa…le deseaba suerte a Shikamaru, Temari tenía más fuerza que muchos chicos de la escuela, y Shikamaru era un flojo de primera, le daba otros dos minutos para que desistiera…de lo que sea que intentaba.

Acomodo su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y la sostuvo con una de sus manos mientras metía la otra a su bolsillo, y comenzaba a andar nuevamente.

.

.

-¡_No me voy a poner eso!- _un chillido también conocido se escuchó causando que se le erizaran los vellos…era la aguda, muy aguda, voz de Ino.

-_Por favor, preciosa, te verás bien_ – aseguraba un pelinegro mientras hacía trazos sobre un trozo de papel, con dos agujeros y lo levantaba para poder ponérselo en el rostro a su novia.

-_¡¿Para qué quiero ponerme esa horrenda mascara, Sai?!_ – Preguntaba mientras retiraba el brazo del chico de piel pálida con un manotazo – _Deja de tratarme como tu conejillo de indias_.

-_Sólo pruébatela_ – insistía – _te gustará_.

_-¡No!_ – la rubia se empezó a alejar, seguida del chico quien seguía concentrado en los dibujos de su máscara.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

Los conocía, eran extraños…Pero ese día estaban peor que nunca.

.

.

_-¿Por qué tienes que ir por ahí con la camisa de esa manera?_ – esta vez fue la voz de Suigetsu lo que lo distrajo.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema, cara de pez?- _

_-¿No te das cuenta Zanahoria? ¡Todo el mundo puede ver tu gordura!_

_-¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?_

_-¡Ya me escuchaste! Deja de amarrarte la camisa así ¡Todo el mundo te ve!_ – el chico señalo con su dedo y un exagerado movimiento todo el perímetro y fue cuando se percataron de su presencia.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_ – Nombró la pelirroja, emocionada, agitando su mano en el aire.

El sólo levanto la cabeza en modo de saludo.

¿Karin y Suigetsu también?

Tsk…siguió caminando, extrañado.

.

.

Hasta que pasó frente a la sala de maestros.

-_Tienes que dejar de vestirte de rojo_ – ordenó una voz masculina dentro, se asomó un poco por la ventanilla de la puerta, observando como el hombre, golpeaba el escritorio con las palmas, observando a la mujer.

_-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Asuma?- _

_-¡De eso!_ – Dijo el hombre señalando a la castaña – _Siempre vas por ahí con una camisa roja escotada_ – La mujer lo observaba ofendida, con la boca abierta por la indignación – _oh, no no no, no me mires de esa manera Kurenai, sabes que es cierto._

-_Hablaremos de esto en casa, Asuma_ – dijo la ahora malhumorada mujer, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Camino rápidamente para que no notaran su intromisión, pero todo seguía siendo tan jodidamente extraño. ¡Incluso los maestros!

Su paso acelero sus pasos, ya no quería seguir viendo nada de ese absurdo día.

Por el camino pudo ver a TenTen discutiendo con Neji, pero decidió que esta vez no se detendría, a husmear…se estaba pasando de chismoso.

El viaje a su casillero le había parecido eterno…casi una travesía.

Puso su clave, cuando lo abrió una hoja cayo de este, una hoja que estaba seguro no le pertenecía.

"La Lista" – leyó en un murmullo, tratando de recordar de qué se trataba, sólo basto con leer las primeras palabras para que todo lo que había pasado durante el día cobrara sentido.

Siguió leyendo…renglón por renglón, aclarando todo.

Hasta que llego a una línea, y _¡Oh no!_ No era cualquier línea, era **LA** línea.

Metió la mochila de golpe en el cubículo, para después cerrarlo con fuerza.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente, con los hombros tensos, y los puños cerrados, arrugando un poco de la hoja.

Casi pasó de largo por un salón, hasta que un punto rosado en este llamó su atención, tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, y entro al salón, asegurándose que estuviera sólo y cerró la puerta de este.

Lo cual llamó la atención de la pelirrosa, quien aparto su mirada de su libro _"Opio en las nubes"_ para observar al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, a kilómetros podía ver que estaba furioso.

-_Hola _– saludó devolviendo su atención a su libro, ignorando la razón del enojo del azabache.

_-¿Sabes qué es esto?_ – masculló el Uchiha con los dientes apretados, mientras ponía en frente el objeto que causaba tanto revuelo ese día.

Ella apenas y la observo, para volver a ver su libro, y seguir con su lectura – _Una hoja, Sasuke-kun_ – a pesar de estar concentrada en el ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos, jugó con su cola de caballo, y sonrió… si había algo que amaba más que leer, era sin dudas molestar al Uchiha.

El gruñido que el lanzó solo hizo que su verde mirada se dirigiera a él con diversión…casi salían chispas de sus ojos – _bien bien_ – dijo mientras se levantaba, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y caminando hacia él - _¿De qué se trata?_ – preguntó estando cerca de él.

-_Míralo por ti misma_ – le tendió la hoja.

-"_La lista" _– leyó ella en voz alta - _¿Qué es esto?_

-_Una lista que hacen los imbéciles de último año y la reparten a los chicos del instituto._

-¿_Sobre qué? _–

-_Léelo, Sakura_- ordenó- _l-e-e-l-o_ –siseó malhumorado.

-_Ya ya gruñón_ – intentó calmar, disponiéndose a leer – _"Lo mejor del instituto Konoha_" – siguió leyendo:

_-"Los ojos más hermosos: Hyuuga Hinata._

_-La mejor delantera: Temari"_ – Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el atrevimiento.

-_Sigue leyendo, molesta_ – incitó.

_-"El rostro más hermoso: Yamanaka Ino" Jaa… la cerda _– rio Sakura.

_-¿Es que no puedes concentrarte?_ – ella sonrió divertida ante el afán que tanto caracterizaba a Sasuke.

_-"Mejor abdomen: Karin"-_

_-"La maestra más sexy: Yuuhi Kurenai"_

_-"Los mejores labios: TenTen" _– Sakura rio escandalosamente – Tengo que ver el rostro de Neji – aseguro aun entre risas que sólo hacían que Sasuke se enojara aún más.

_-"Mejor trasero: Haruno Sak…"_ – su risa se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

_-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero?-_ preguntó él, quien sentía como el enojo que se había apaciguado un poco al verla, otra vez estaba regresando.

-_Claro que si Sasuke-kun_- le dio la razón – _pero creí que…_- no termino la frase, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, en una pose pensativa.

_-¿Qué?_ – indago el Uchiha interesado.

-_Creí que…-_ dejo que la hoja volara, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro – _Creí que nadie lo notaría, hace apenas unas semanas estoy asistiendo al gimnasio ¡wow! _– Giraba su rostro todo lo que podía para admirar su trasero – _Es increíble Sasuke-kun ¡Es un milagro!_ – seguía alabándose, mientras acariciaba sus nalgas ignorando la mirada rabiosa del azabache.

_-¿Crees que voy a dejar que todo el instituto le mire el trasero a mi novia?_ – preguntó, empuñando sus manos de la molestia.

-_¿Tu novia? Deberías presentármela _– Dejo de admirar su trasero, mientras conversaban, y se preparaba para una discusión- _porque a mí no me lo has pedido Uchiha_- recordó.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño – _Supuse que sólo te revolcabas con tu novio_ – fue el turno de él para atacar – _A menos que no sea el único con que lo hagas_- observó como ella abría la boca indignada, para después mostrar una sonrisa.

-_Exacto Sasuke-kun_ – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho - _¿De qué otra manera sabrían que tengo el mejor trasero del instituto?_ –

Se acercó a ella con paso felino – _Eres mía_ – aludió él, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, evitando cualquier escape – _No lo olvides, Haruno_ – unió sus labios con ferocidad, con ansias, sintiendo como ella le correspondía con pasión, posando las manos sobre sus pectorales, y las movía dando leves caricias a sus abdominales.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no escaparía, movió una de sus manos hasta la nuca, ladeo su cabeza, profundizando el beso, tomó con fuerza su cintura para pegarla a él, logrando sentir sus esponjosos pechos, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, rodeo su delgado cuerpo con los brazos y la alzo, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, la apoyo en la pared, para comenzar a besar su cuello, y el inicio de sus pechos.

La pelirrosa se deshizo de los botones de su camisa escolar, para devorar cada trozo de piel expuesta – _Sasuke-kun alguien puede entrar_ – recordó separándose de su piel.

-_Aún faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases_ – beso su cuello, tentándola.

-_Un rapidito_ – denomino ella con diversión, él la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa arrogante antes de besarla.

-_Bien por mí_ – la dejo en el suelo, y la separo, empujándola contra un escritorio, con su pecho sobre la madera.

En esa posición…tuvo que admitir que ella definitivamente tenía el mejor trasero del instituto.

Pero era sólo suyo, la nalgueo sin poder evitarlo, escuchando un leve quejido de su parte.

Subió la falda, que obstruía el resto de la piel, que él y sólo él podía observar.

Tsk…sintió su miembro palpitar ante la visión tan sugestiva que tenía de su precioso trasero, sin poder esperar más tomo los extremos de las bragas, hasta bajarlas lo suficiente para dejar su húmeda cavidad totalmente expuesta.

No perdió más tiempo, tomó su falo con una mano, guiándolo, sintiendo como se humedecía con los líquidos de su compañera cada vez que la acariciaba deslizándolo, deleitándose con el calor.

-Ahh…Sasuke-kun por favor – Esa voz totalmente sensual, y ese movimiento de trasero que hizo basto para que dejara de jugar y se enterrara en ella de golpe, escuchándola reprimir sus gritos y el imitándola.

Lo hacía con rudeza, sintiendo la estreches y la calidez de la pelirrosa, sintió como temblaba, estaba a punto de llegar, y el también, aumento las embestidas hasta que escucho un fuerte gemido proveniente de ella y como apretaba su miembro, logrando que se corriera dentro de ella.

-Te amo – la escuchó decir jadeante, él, inclinándose beso su cuello, sin lujuria, ella giro un poco sonriéndole.

Se separó de ella, comenzando a acomodarse la ropa, ella sólo necesito subirse las bragas y acomodar un poco su camisa.

La vio recoger la hoja y camino hacia ella, cuanto estuvo a su lado, ella se apoyó en su pecho, y él rodeo con un brazo su cintura.

-_Hey aún tiene algo detrás_ – notó la pelirrosa girando la hoja – _"Las mejores piernas: Harun…"-_ no termino de hablar, pues sabía que Sasuke también lo había leído, alzo la cabeza para observar su reacción.

Alguien iba a morir.

-_Tsk…-_ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade empezó a deshacerse la hebilla del pantalón, nuevamente.

_-¡Eres un pervertido!_

-_Hmp…mandarás a arreglar todas tus faldas escolares_ –volvió a apuntarla– _y que te lleguen a los tobillos, molesta_ –advirtió – _o lo lamentaras_ – susurró cerca de su oreja lamiendo el lóbulo.

_-¿Qué?_ – Preguntó aturdida y sonrojada– _por supuesto que no – _negó saliendo del letargo en que la dejaban sus caricias.

-_No era una pregunta_ – aclaró empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-_¡Olvídalo Uchiha idiota!- _escuchó el grito, y los pasos rápidos y fuertes acercándose a él.

_Ohh pero que ni pensara que dejaría que alguien observara el trasero o las piernas de su novia._

Incluso si el mismo tenía que cocerle algunas malditas faldas.

_**Ella era propiedad Uchiha.**_

.

.

Para aquellos que no lo recuerden o no lo hayan visto, aquí les dejo algo para refrescar su memoria: watch?v=Krxpw2Xa_nM 0:18

**Ok One Shot recién salido del horno **

**Debo admitir que es el primer One shot que hago y público, así que soy una principiante, cualquier consejo y/o critica háganmelo saber.**

**¿Reviews?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	2. La lista II

**¿Alguien dijo segunda parte?**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, sé que se suponía que se trataría de un One-shot, pero gracias a un review de Penny Uchiha (Agradecimientos especiales) que me daba una nueva idea surgió el segundo y último capítulo, y nuevamente ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**La lista II**

-¡Oi oi Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! – detuvo su paso en medio del pasillos del instituto al escuchar los llamados de Naruto y giro para poder verlo ¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué era esa cosa que venía halando a Hinata?

-¿Qué diablos estas usando, Naruto? – preguntó con desdén, refiriéndose al horroroso, M-U-Y horroroso gorro de lana naranja que cubría su normalmente resplandeciente y rubia cabellera.

-¿Esto? – Señalo esa…cosa - ¿no es lindo? – dijo halándolo para acomodarlo, cubriéndose aún más con el – Hinata-chan lo tejió para mi ¿no es eso genial? – Su mirada se dirigió interrogante a la oji-perla, quien solo aparto su mirada sonrojada.

Eso era extraño…muy extraño.

Pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, después de todo ¿Qué sabía ella de relaciones? O de…amor.

Bufo molesta ante la manera en la que su humor se había arruinado.

.

.

.

-¡eh! ¡Kakashi! ¡Idiota! – Su muy delicada y femenina maestra no se molestaba en moderar el tono de su voz, o en la manera en la que se dirigía a otro de los profesores - ¿No crees que esa mascara podría ser más grande?

El peliplata la observaba extrañado, despegando la mirada de su inseparable libro.

-ehh… eso supongo - dijo levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! Eres un inconsciente… - comenzó a caminar más rápido, para dejar de oír los gritos de anko.

"Así ha de ser la menopausia" – pensó mientras seguía caminando.

.

.

.

-¿Y si eran tan costosos para que los comprabas?

-Me preocupo por ti Neji – argumentaba la castaña, mientras el oji-perla sostenía unas gafas, con un marco y un lente enorme: de botella.

-Yo no necesito lentes TenTen – aseguró.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es para protegerte de los rayos UV – dijo ella mientras impulsaba su mano para intentar ponérselos, mientras el arqueaba una de sus cejas – Por favor, Neji-kun – rogó TenTen, y él lo hizo, se los puso, y tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír estruendosamente.

Prefirió irse de allí antes de que la descubrieran fisgoneando, pero esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro, Neji había hecho su día.

.

.

.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, cargando sus libros, hasta que una mano rápida la haló hacia uno de los salones…uno totalmente oscuro.

-¿Quién lo hizo? – Escuchó una voz ronca, que le sonaba extrañamente familiar, volteo para intentar buscar la puerta, que había perdido de vista - ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Haruno! ¡Tú y tu enorme frente cruzaran esa puerta sobre mi cadáver! – gritó nuevamente la voz, y esta vez pudo identificar a la dueña de ella, haciendo que la vena en su frente se hinchara.

-¿Te refieres a tu enorme y obeso cadáver? Me lo estás poniendo imposible, Ino-cerda.

Las luces se encendieron

-¿Cómo me descubriste? – pregunto la rubia totalmente incrédula.

-¿Pueden detenerse?- hablo una voz más fuerte, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa que en ese momento noto que no estaban solas, habían por lo menos otras veinte chicas amontonadas en el pequeño salón de arte- necesitamos encontrar al culpable.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Ino? – pregunto la oji-jade preocupada, recorriendo la sala, reconociendo a ¿TenTen? Pero si ella hace un segundo estaba…alterno su mirada entre la puerta y TenTen ¿Tele transportación?

-La fuerza del amor – justifico la castaña encogiendo los hombros.

Ino carraspeo fuertemente, llamando la atención de todas – Estamos aquí reunidas – comenzó, con voz de sacerdote – Para hallar a la culpable - ¿Culpable? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ino? – A la culpable de mancillar y deshonrar nuestros nombres.

-Tsk…si tan sólo lo pudiera hacer más estúpido con golpes – murmuró Temari golpeando la mesa en la que estaba.

-Cerda me quieres explicar que está sucediendo-

-¡Un insulto! – Gritó Ino.

-¿Qué?- eso definitivamente no aclaraba nada.

-¡Una deshonra! – secundó Tenten.

-¿Una qué?-

-¡Una Humillación!- participo Temari

-¿De qué hablan?

-Una ofensa- murmuro por lo bajo Hinata.

-¡YA BASTA! – Gritó a todo pulmón - ¿Puede alguien explicarme que está sucediendo?

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, dulce y pequeña Sakura – dijo Ino mientras negaba con su cabeza, haciendo que su enojo creciera aún más.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Hinata, la más cuerda.

-Una Li-Lista-

-¿Una lista? – Hinata asintió, rectificando.

-¡Pero no es cualquier lista, Frentona! ¡Es la lista de la humillación!

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Míralo tú misma, Frentezota –

Le tendió una hoja… que le recordaba lo que había sucedido con Sasuke la semana pasada… ¿Podría tratarse de lo mismo?

"_Lo mejor del instituto Konoha"_ – oh no, no de nuevo.

"_Más inteligente: Nara Shikamaru"_

"_Mejor cabello: Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Mejores Piernas: Sai_

"_Rostro más hermoso: Sabaku no Gaara_

"_Maestro más sexy: Hatake Kakashi"_

"_Mejores ojos: Hyuuga Neji"_

"_Mejor torso: Hozuki Suigetsu_

"_Mejor polvo: Uchiha Sasuke_

"_Mejor Sonrisa: Inuzuka_ – Un segundo ¡¿Qué?!

"_Mejor polvo: Uchiha Sasuke_

"_Mejor polvo: Uchiha Sasuke_

Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron ¿Cómo se atrevían? Esas…esas ¡zorras!

¿Cómo se atrevían a escribir algo así de su…de su…de su compañero de cama?

Miro a Ino quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- le preguntó

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de descubrir, frente- con ello hizo que la pelirrosa diera una rápida mirada a todos los rostros que se encontraban allí, deteniéndose en un par de ojos marrones rojizos.

-Deja de mirarme así, Haruno, no lo hice – aseguró Karin – De ser así jamás habría puesto al cara de pez en la lista –

-O tal vez lo hiciste para despistarnos – Ino asintió, dándole la razón – o tal vez si consideras que Suigetsu tiene el mejor – ojeo rápidamente el papel que aún tenía en sus manos – torso del instituto – Ino nuevamente asintió, esta vez acompañada de más chicas.

La peliroja se sonrojo – Claro que no – chilló - ¿Y tú no deberías estas preocupada por Sasuke?

-¿Por qué? – entrecerró los ojos, viéndola con sospecha.

-Dejaron las listas en los casilleros de todas las chicas del instituto ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas deben estarlos rodeando a todos ahora? –

Silencio absoluto.

"_Es cierto"_ - pensaron todas aterradas, incluso Karin.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y correr hacia el pomo de la puerta y salir en busca del azabache, seguía de miles de pasos veloces que parecía una estampida de feroces elefantes.

Cuando estuvo lejos del revuelo, relajo sus pasos, ya no estaba corriendo, estaba…caminando velozmente, su cabeza giraba en todas las direcciones, en busca del azabache.

Bufó…una, dos, tres veces.

¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Alguna animadora candente se lo habría llevado lejos?

-¡Era una guerra! Y yo tome mi arma y tacatacataca y así vencí al Teme - ¿Teme? ¡Naruto!

Todos sabían que donde estaba Naruto estaba Sasuke – Tal vez eran gays- siguió la ruidosa voz de Naruto mientras contaba alguna loca historia acerca de vencer a Sasuke en videojuegos. Y lo vio.

Se veía tan bien con su uniforme azul del equipo de futbol americano, tenía su casco bajo su brazo y estaba recostado sobre una columna con los ojos cerrados, Naruto estaba a su lado aún con esa cosa naranja en su cabeza.

Jaa… Ahora sabía porque Hinata no estaba desesperada buscando a su novio, esa cosa era un repelente para todas las chicas que las estaban rodeando.

Observó con rencor a todas esas chicas que estaban totalmente ajenas a su presencia, y fingían escuchar al rubio, mientras ojeaban de lo más descaradas a SU Sasuke.

¡Zorras! Ahora si estaba furiosa.

¡Sólo ella podía recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke de manera lujuriosa!

Se acercó con pasos pesados al semicírculo que habían formado esas chicas con poca ropa alrededor de los chicos, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de ellas las empujo para abrirse paso y no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a los labios de su pelinegro.

Pudo ver como el abría los ojos sorprendido, hasta que la reconoció y los volvió a cerrar, puso su mano libre en su cintura, ella rodeo su cuello para seguir con su apasionado beso, que fue coreado por un par de "zorra" y "perra" provenientes de las odiosas animadoras que ahora se iban una a una.

Deshizo el beso, aún sin despegarse de él, observando como abría sus preciosos ojos negros y la observaba.

Una falsa tos llamó la atención de los dos, a su lado estaba un sonrojado Naruto y Ninguna animadora - _¡Jaaa Punto para Haruno!_ - pensó sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Bueno yo iré a columpiar el tamarindo – dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-¿A qué? -Dijeron al unísono, aún abrazados.

-¡Al baño! – aclaró.

-Eres un cerdo – dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una mueca de asco, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto rió nerviosamente y después salió corriendo.

El ruido del casco de Sasuke cayendo al suelo la hizo voltear a verlo y sentir como ahora sus dos manos atrapaban su cintura – Busquemos un salón vació – insinuó mientas comenzaba a besar su cuello. Sólo pudo asentir mecánicamente.

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los escritorios y Sakura tomo lugar sentada a ahorcadas sobre él, meciéndose sobre su cadera, sintiendo la humedad de sus besos que viajaban desde su oreja a su clavícula, los sentía, pero no se podía concentrar.

-Sa…Sasuke- llamó nerviosa.

-mjm – entendió que la escuchaba…pero no sabía muy bien como decir lo que necesitaba.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto cerrando los ojos, no por el placer sino porque estaba nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? - Se había detenido, y ahora la observaba fijamente, lo sabía, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te parezco bonita? – cambió la pregunta, aún sin abrir los ojos, y con la cabeza girada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? –

-Sakura esto no…-

-Sólo responde –

Después de un tiempo en el que se quedó callado – Si – admitió, y ella respiro aliviada, eso ya era algo, pero aún faltaba…

- ¿Entonces porque no soy tu nov…- su voz se apagó antes de terminar la frase, y sólo miraba al suelo, con la cabeza baja.

-Tsk…deja de preocuparte por esas cosas – dijo volviendo a la labor que había dejado pendiente en su cuello – eres lo cuarto en mi lista – susurró muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó apartándolo.

-Nada – dijo con intenciones de volver a su cuello.

-¿Cuarta? ¿Soy la cuarta en tu lista?-

-No es lo que estás pensando-

-Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se separaba de él y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Sakura estás siendo dramática – dijo poniéndose de pie, preparado para seguirla.

-¡Eres un idiota! – salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta, tal vez sólo seguiría diciendo estupideces que la harían enojarse más.

Sacó sus cosas de su casillero, y se fue a su casa al no tener ganas de entrar a clase y observar su engreído rostro, además tal vez allí estarían las otras tres chicas.

Suspiro derrotada cuando empezó a llover, no le importó.

Pateo una roca que se atravesaba en su camino. Sabía que esto pasaría, lo supo desde que empezaron a "salir" y Uchiha le había dicho que no formalizarían nada, sabía que habrían otras, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, bueno…ocho meses no era poco, y creyó que ella había sido la única en ese tiempo, él había sido el único y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Llegaría a su casa, tomaría una ducha y lloraría hasta quedarse dormid.

Vaya forma de terminar el día.

.

.

.

.

¿Había tenido un ladrillo sobre la cabeza toda la noche? Porque la estaba matando…

Se levantó a pesar de ello, tenía que ir a clases, por más que no quisiera.

Su madre no le permitiría faltar, no lo había hecho cuando se había fracturado el brazo, tampoco lo haría ahora que era su corazón el que estaba roto.

Suspiro mientras veía su celular sobre la mesita de noche, no había parado de sonar toda la noche, hasta que decidió apagarlo.

Sorbió su nariz…Genial, ahora había pescado un resfriado, lo que le faltaba.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y tomó el desayuno, cuando estuvo preparada – si podía estar preparada con el aspecto de enferma que tenía- partió al instituto.

Llegó elegantemente tarde, tanto que incluso Kakashi ya había llegado y había empezado la clase cuando abrió la puerta.

-Vaya Sakura decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia- saludó su maestro – Pasa y siéntate.

Camino arrastrando los pies, con la mirada de todos sobre ella, hasta el asiento libre al lado de Ino, quien se alejó un poco en cuanto se sentó y envió una pequeña nota.

"_No quiero que me contagies_

_PD: Te ves horrible"_

Frunció el ceño ¿Porque tenía que decírselo? ¡Ya lo sabía!

Otra notita le llegó.

"_Ah y también tienes la camisa al revés_" Se miró así misma notando que efectivamente, tenía la camisa al revés y las costuras se veían claramente. Mierda ¿Algo más?

Ahh claro estaba el hecho de que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo horrible que se veía y había decidido que no sería más la cuarta sino que la cambiaría de lugar con un par de chicas?

Lo miró de mala manera…y casi funcionó.

De no ser porque un terrible estornudo interrumpió el momento…seguido de otro y otro.

Escucho un _"ewww" _de su rubia preferida.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería, Sakura? – le insinuó Kakashi, a lo que ella simplemente asintió y obedeció.

Cuando la enfermera la vio le dio unas pastas y le permitió recostarse en una de las camillas hasta que se sintiera mejor.

No tomó ni un minuto que se quedara profundamente dormida.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, algo desorientada, hasta que recordó el fabuloso día que había tenido.

-De verdad te ves horrible – escuchó una profunda voz a su lado, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba con la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento.

-Lárgate –

-Hmp – fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse y buscar algo en sus bolsillos – deja de ser tan molesta – bromeó con una sonrisa en su cara, tendiéndole un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la ojijade.

-¿No sabes leer?- bufó sonoramente desdoblando el papel que le había dado.

Era un papel algo viejo, con una letra espantosa.

"_Oct- 2004_ – ¿Qué es esto Sasuke?

-Léelo de una vez y apresúrate – dijo ¿sonrojado?

"_Cosas por hacer:_

_1-Graduarme de primaria_

_2-Terminar la preparatoria_

_3-Asistir a la universidad_

_4-Casarme y formar una familia con la mujer perfecta_ – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Qué significaba eso?, sin quererlo sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas.

-¿Esto es tuyo Sasuke?

-Hmp…lo hice hace ocho años, Mikoto lo volvió a encontrar hace poco – ¿Eso significaba que la quería? Sin siquiera notarlo sus mejillas ya estaban empapadas – Tsk…deja de llorar – se acercó y con sus dedos seco la humedad de sus mejillas y escucharon cómo el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonaba – Pasare por ti cuando terminen las clases – dijo acercándose a sus labios, que se abrieron deseosos, y sus ojos se cerraron esperando el contacto, pero el rumbo de sus labios cambio a su frente – No quiero que me contagies – aclaró cuando ella lo miró confusa- Tienes tiempo para pensar en tu disculpa, y espero algo bueno, Haruno –

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería y se detuvo, volteando a verla con una sonrisa burlona – Y tienes la camisa al revés – y siguió su camino.

-Imbécil- susurró la pelirrosa, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Si moría en ese instante, moriría siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

.

-Oi Oi Sasuke-kun- llamó Naruto fingiendo una voz afeminada mientras iban de camino a su casa - ¿Y en que puesto de la lista estoy yo? – el rubio soltó una carcajada, seguida de la de Kiba.

-Idiotas – insultó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido, dejando atrás al rubio y al castaño, quienes seguían burlándose de él.

Tsk…Su en ese momento no tan amada **novia** había decidido contarle a Ino sobre su pequeño desliz romántico e Ino se lo había dicho a todo el mundo, haciendo que se ganara burlas de los idiotas de sus amigos.

Estúpida Ino.

Estúpido Naruto.

Estúpida Lista.

**Fin **


End file.
